Friends' comfort
by Nost.Algia.reads
Summary: Tadachi's death was and still the worse event of Hiro's life. Today, Tadachi's death anniversary, Hiro's friends are not sure how to act when he decides to run away from home. It doesn't only stop there. It also gets worse when they find him. Hirogo if you squint a little. Now fully revised with Grammarly.
1. Finding hiro

This day is the one day that everyone dreaded the most, and by everyone, it means Hiro's friends. They knew this would happen, but never were they prepared for worse. Tadashi died on this particular day, a year ago and Hiro seems to have been reminded of it, the gang presumed.

They agreed to meet up during night time at the lucky cat cafe and go to watch the new Spiderman movie; into the multiverse or something. Gogo had some other concerns on her mind to even remember what Fred was boasting about all the time. When they finally reached the cafe, they found ant Cass stress-eating on her chicken nuggets and they all, immediately knew what that meant. Something must have happened.

"Oh! Ant Cass! What happened?" The softy of the group was the first to ask in a concerned tone of voice. Honey lemon earned that title from Fred when she suddenly started crying at the end of one of those sappy movies.

The gang had to approach ant Cass to get an answer. When she didn't give any but some incoherent mumbles through her stress-eating, they all got anxious, so they all looked at each other in apprehension. The speed junky was the one to voice the group's anxiousness. "Ant Cass! We came to see Hiro. Is he upstairs?" At that, ant Cass crashed the box of chicken nuggets to her chest and started crying, causing the group to stare wide-eyed at her. It couldn't be something other than Hiro closing himself in his room and not letting anyone in. Gogo was convinced of that, so she moves away from the counter and ran toward the stairs. She needed to check for herself. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Fred would have taken pride in that since he gave her the name Gogo, but his brain was working now. Really working.

"Oh! He's been missing ever since this morning. I can't even get a hold of him or Baymax. I don't know what to do." Ant Cass finally answered, but with agony and tears, which stopped Gogo on her tracks. She just stared at ant Cass in disbelief. She couldn't swallow the fact she had been sloppy. If she had anticipated this, she would have had gotten even more close to Hiro, than she is now. Yes, she did get close. She became his closest friend, but that apparently was not enough as was not her speed. What will happen to him now? Last time they forgot to keep an eye for him, Karmi was going to pay the price. She deserved it though. The p* toyed with Hiro for a long period of time. Gogo could care less about that now. All she could think about is where is Hiro? Gogo descended the stairs toward the entrance.

"Where're going Gogo ?" Asked Wasabi, since the other two of the gang were still in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to look for Hiro." She shot him. Ant Cass who has been hugging that poor box of nuggets stood up from her place so suddenly and moved toward Gogo, still crying. "Oh! Sweetheart! You would do that? I can't thank you enough, dear." She hugged her while she buried her head in her chest and Gogo hugged her back.

"Of course I would and I will. You don't need to thank me for it." Gogo affirmed. Wasabi took her response in. "I know that, but aren't we, like, in this together?" He asked gesturing to himself and the others with a hint of doubt directed at her.

Gogo saw the determination in her friends' faces. She sighed. How could she have forgotten? "Ah. Sorry guys. I just couldn't help it. I don't know about you, but I've been really restless lately." For some reason, the other's gaze softened, as they knew what she meant. They have been suffering the same, after all. Gogo took it harder, though, because, despite her appearance, she was more emotional than honey lemon herself.

Ant Cass entangled herself from Gogo and looked at Hiro's friends. She smiled teary smile. One that meant she was hit the love and compassion these friends of Hiro showed her. "You guys are such beautiful people. Hiro must be lucky to have you by his side." Her teary eyes, soon, took a turn to firey ones and a fist held up in front of her chin. "I swear when I see him again, I'll be sure to punish him for causing trouble."

"Don't you worry, ant Cass. we will find him faster than Sonic." Fred said with a wide smile and his two thumbs up. "Yeah. He couldn't have gone so far." Honey lemon said. Gogo guessed the two were trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, guys! Let's call in our suites." She commended.

"YES, SIR!" Fred yelled. Wasabi stifled a laugh and Honey smiled. they all went toward the garage to change into their suits when they arrive.

"FRED! STOP CALLING ME SIR" Gogo hisser through her teeth."I AM JUST YOUR SECOND IN COMMEND."

"YES SIR, SECOND IN COMMEND!" Fred yelled again. The guys all laughed at Gogo expense. She took a glance at ant Cass and saw her sigh in relief. She felt a smile warm its way up on her face at the sight and continued walking with her next mission in mind.

Finding Hiro.

AN: This is not a complete one-shot. It still needs another part to completion. Thank you for reviewing. Part 2 is coming after I get some satisfactory comments, be it criticism or praise.


	2. Woman up

For the love of God, where did he go?

Gogo couldn't stop asking herself that question or similar, ever since she started on this 'mission'. She so many times loved to say that he popped up from somewhere and surprised her, even though she never was one for surprises. or that she found him there, or here, anything that could make her worry disappear. she had been looking for hours, and everywhere she went she would check twice for a chance of him coming there or here on a whim.

Gogo skidded through the city between cars, ignoring all the traffic lights. She was not a car after all, so why would she respect any? She had to find Hiro, so she needed to ignore some rules.

Out of all her friends, Gogo is not the most rational person, because that would automatically apply on Wasabi because he wouldn't just up and throw all logic out the window. And as expected of her, Honey Lemon is indecisive, because when shocked, she would not just move. And as Fred is, well, just Fred, there will be nothing to say other than he will wait out. Some things need time to heal he says.

Gogo didn't need any of that right now. She needs to be worse than herself. Hours had passed and that was not enough to complete what she strived for.

She's about to lose her mind.

"Did you guys find anything at your end?" Came Wasabi's voice through her comlink.

She halted her move in the middle of the lit road as the cars pass beside her. She lifted her visor to look around her as she responded. "No. what about you? Fred? Honey Lemon?" Any trace of him would be fine with her, she thinks.

"Nothing here," Fred said.

"Here, too." Honey Lemon said sadly.

If her suit didn't hide her skin, Gogo's white knuckles would have appeared so clearly from the pressure she was putting on them. At least her hiss couldn't be missed by her friends. Not that tried to hide it this time around.

"Gogo, I'm so...

"WIPE OFF THAT FUCKING WISHFUL THINKING FROM YOUR HEAD, WASABI. HIRO IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND AND I'M LOSING MY MIND." She started yelling as tears started to well up in her eyes. "The boy is only fifteen for God sake. We don't even know what he could be doing to himself right now. And you, you're telling me to calm down and that we'll find him? THAT'S BULLSHIT, AND YOU KNOW IT." She added as she pressed her palm to her forehead. "I... I would... forgive myself if something happened to him."

silence ringed on the group as Gogo cried.

"Do you think that you're the only one who's worried about Hiro?" Gogo contemplated the answer to Wasabi's question. "If so, you wrong. Because we are as worried as you, but we can't just be like you, because the way you are right now is not serving for anything, let alone a second in command. And who the hell decided that anyway? Who gave you that authority? HUH? You are but a self-absorbed girl who only cares about herself." Wasabi hissed out with venom in his voice.

"Wasabi! Stop that!"

"No Honey Lemon, she needs to hear the truth. She's been acting like slope for the entire raid. crying, yelling and all that bullshit. I'm sick of her at this point, and whoever trusted her to be our second in command must be an idiot.

Gogo's tears couldn't stop rolling down her cheeks as she put the back of her hand to her eye, trying to hide away her shame. Wasabi was right. She acted wrongly. She's Gogo Tomago. The girl made off of one hundred men. The coolest girl in college. The kind of girl that made some shit possible for her sex. The girl who never cried in front of others. The girl that Hiro trusted the most to make her second in command. Why was the same girl being all of the above's opposites?

"That's enough, Wasabi. You got your point across. So shut it." It was Fred who surprised Gogo this time with his seriousness, for once. Plus, what he said made her realize that he agrees with most of what Wasabi said.

She clenched her fist, hard and wiped her tears entirely, then she sighed heavily

"Tsk." Wasabi showed his annoyes by clicking his tongue.

"Wasabi! Thank you." Gogo announced through the comlink.

"Wait! really? Did it really work? I mean... yeah. You're welcome!"

She smiled as she resisted the urge to tell him that; yes, it worked so perfectly. "You guys! I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have put you through this." She said bitterly.

"Aww! don't worry about it. We feel ya, sis." Fred said.

"It's Okay, Gogo. We're all stressing out over this, but we will find him in the end." Honey Lemon added.

"Yes, we will. Only this time, with style." Gogo said confidently as she got herself ready to continue skidding.

"Hey, Gogo!" Wasabi called out, this time happily.

"Hmm?"

"Woman up!"

"Ok. You got that." She said with a wide smile adorning her face as she hid it behind her visor, then launched herself through the road toward some red, giant bridge.

AN: looks like this story is taking a long run. it could take another chapter to completion, but not more than two more. hope you liked this chapter. I was crying at some scenes while also listening to weird OST.

please RR. note: These two chapters were written by my tablet.


	3. Promises

It was just a hunch. she didn't actually believe that he'll be there.

When she had decided to use her discs to skid up the huge red poll of the central bridge (damn Karmi's idea. it consumes so much energy. She just had to add magnets to her discs so they could pull any speck of metal used inside the walls, and in this case, the people of the bridge standing in the middle of the water), she didn't expect him to be up on its edge. In fact, she went up there to check if she could see a good portion of the city, seeing how tall it is. And yes, she had installed a new device on her hamlet allowing her to see long distances, curtsey of being a hero.

After locking eyes on him for the first time that day, that night, her eyes widened and she whispered his name in shock and he heard it. He snapped his head behind him and stare at her. She could tell he had been crying and she knew why, and if the others were with her to see him, they would too know why he was crying, but she didn't want to sound like a know it all jerk right now. So, she did the only thing she knew she should do.

She removed her helmet, letting the breeze caress her face and play with her short hair.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you!" She could not tell if she sounded firm or soft, because she was angry and sorry at the same time. At this point, she didn't know which one she wanted to be noticed more.

He ignored her and turned his head back to staring at the vast river bank.

She made a step forward. "Hiro..." Now, she's sure her anger was what made her hiss his name like that. She knew she should be soft on him, especially today, but she couldn't help it. She has been holding her frustration for the whole day, and she hadn't prepared a speech anyway.

But he cut her off before she could add another word. "I want to be alone." He said through gritted teeth, his legs dangling over the edge.

Gogo decided to be stubborn and frowned. "But everyone is worried and..." He did it again but more loudly.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." It shook her to the core, she could admit she flinched, but she wouldn't, because that wouldn't be Gogo if she did. She just stood there with wide eyes.

At this point, she considered leaving, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to aunt Cass if she did that. So, she just put her gears away and sat down in place, cross-legged, arms on her legs and kept waiting for him to calm down because she didn't want to say anything that could make the situation any worse. She could have informed the others about the situation, but she couldn't do that without making Hiro feel uncomfortable. Not that she would anyway. She wanted to deal with this one alone.

'Sorry Wasabi' She thought and he was totally right about her, being self-centered, but not this time, she isn't. She's just too afraid to make a move. Besides, just by setting like this, in this excruciating silence with Hiro might jeopardize the situation.

The silence lasted for three minutes before Hiro took a soothing breath, she hopped and exhaled. her brows inched upward, her mouth hangs and she sat up straight in anticipation.

"Why are you guys like this?" He asked without looking back at her and she heard the annoyance in his voice, which got her confused. "Why do you care about me this much?" He phrased.

She was surprised by the question, to say the least, but that didn't stop her from answering.

"Isn't that what friends do?"

He looked at her this time and stared. She tried to smile at him, but she noticed his puffy eyes again and as fast as he looked at her he looked away, again.

"I never had those to know." He said softly this time and she felt a bit of relief wash over her. "But I had a brother and he was taken away from me." He added, struggling to stifle a cry, but Gogo was sure he couldn't hold his tears. "He was taken... away" He repeated albeit muffled by his weeping.

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face. She didn't know what to do. They might have known this was coming, but never had they expected it to be like this.

"Tadashi is dead, Hiro!" She said even though she knew that was the worst she could say and to confirm her fear, she saw him tense up. "... But we are here, now. We love you and we care about you. There's nothing that's going to change that." She said, hoping he'll be convinced. She is sure she didn't put much confidence behind her words, but she couldn't help but hope.

He stood up, but he never turned around to look at her. "You right, Tadashi is dead," He said, close to a whisper, but she heard it. She stood as well, albeit abruptly, thinking that what she feared could happen. "... and I don't think I live with that." He said as he made a step towards nothingness. But she held him. She didn't know when ran to him, or even when did she get time to even think about it. She just knew that she was holding him to her chest for dear life. Her gear left behind, where she was sitting before.

She heard his breath hitch. "Let me go." He yelled, struggling to get free.

"No." She yelled back. "I won't." She added.

He held her arms, trying to force her to lose her grip on him, but it was useless as she used all her force. "Let me go. Let me go." He said in frustration as he turned right and left in her hold.

"Never. I won't be able to live without you in my life if I did that." She yelled without thinking. To be fair, it wasn't exactly untrue. She didn't really care if it made her feel embarrassed about it if it meant Hiro could be saved.

And thank God it looked like he ceased struggling, but his hands never left her arms. He hangs his head over her arms and starts crying, wailing as he dropped on his knees with Gogo still holding on to him. She buried her face in his neck and just listen to him, but she couldn't stop the tears from trickling on her cheeks.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. Gogo couldn't hear him cry anymore, but he still held l onto her arms. It seemed like he was trying to get as much comfort as possible.

"You know, I'll always be reminded of Tadashi." He said calmly. "Each time it is a special day for me, I'll always be reminded that Tadashi is not there."

Yes. She figured as much. Now, she would be able to tell the others that she was right. She told them they needed to be prepared. Thank God they listened to her. They were worried too, after all.

"Hiro," She started softly and took a deep breath and exhaled. "I will be sure to fill in that void your brother left inside your heart. You just need to wait." She said confidently because this time she thought about it. Not just now, but she thought about a long time ago.

She waited for his response.

"You promise?" He asked, surprising the hell out of her, which made her eyes widen.

"Uh! ... Y-yeah. I promise." She said and felt him sigh under her chest and it was a brief sigh.

"Thank you, Gogo. And... I promise to wait, too." He said and it made her cheeks burn as she let her arms and loose around him.

He stood up in front of her and turned to give her a hand. "Let's go celebrate my birthday together with the others." He said with a wide smile. It made her smile as well. She was happy she succeeded in convincing him. She took his hand and he struggled to lift her up, but he did it nonetheless.

They looked at each other with smiles adorning their faces, then after a second Gogo started to laugh.

"what?" He asked in confusion.

"You're weak!" She exclaimed.

"Well sorry, you're too heavy." He deadpanned with a pout while he crossed his arms.

She smacked him on the back of his head. "Woman up!" She said with embarrassment.

He didn't even pretend he was upset, instead, he started laughing. Gogo got a bit confused but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll call Baymax." He said happily as he went to her helmet.

Now was certain she did a great job. The promise she made, she will keep, because that's what she also wants. She just hopped this will last forever.

Baymax arrived at their location after a while, armor on and everything. He lookebbetweenhe two friends be, fore he spoke. "Hiro! I detect low blood pressure and high energy levels. Diagnosis: Happy. Unlike earlier; Distressed. You too Gogo!"

Gogo and Hiro looked at each other and smiled a warm smile.

"Let's go home, buddy." He said as he rode the back of the robot as he stretched his hand toward Gogo who took it. "And Baymax. Sorry for earlier." He said as gave the helmet to Gogo who positioned herself on the right wing of Baymax's armor.

"I do not feel offended, Hiro. Just remember, friend,s are everyone's comfort."

Hiro smiled and looked at Gogo one last time as she put her helmet on. She'd call the others before they lose their minds looking for both of them.

"Yes, I'll always remember that. Now, Let's us fly buddy." And with that, they left the bridge with Hiro screaming happily. "Woooooohoooooo."

That made Gogo do the same. After all, her promise to Hiro will only be fulfilled if she shared his passion first

AN: There you have it. I know it took me a long time to update, but hopefully, the length of this chapter will compensate for it. I also know that you might notice some mistakes, but in my defense, I'm just a Moroccan who's mother language is not English.

I hope you liked this raid and if you wish for another chapter, you will just have to tell me about it in the reviews. Please review.


End file.
